See You Again
by Where the Sun meets
Summary: When a Kano meets a mysterious girl that his power doesn't work on.He can't understand why this happens or how. He is ultimately interested in her and wants to know more about her. Luckily she has eye powers and decides to join Mekakushi Dan. But what if she's not just some random girl...what if she's more than that? {Gosh..I suck at summaries} Kano X OC R


_I don't own this show nor do I own any of the characters other then my OC! Please enjoy_

_Prologue: I Saw Her_

_I had to run into the a dead end ally !_ I mentally shouted as I raised my hand in defeat, showing the three men I had given up. I wasn't sure why they were bothering I or what possessed me to run all the way from civilization in attempt to avoid them, but either way I was stuck now. I picked my brain trying to remember what I could have done to get them so mad

"Give us our wallets back!" One of the three angry men shouts at me. They had been chasing me all morning and had got me cornered just for their wallets? I can't even properly remember when I took their wallets or when, but I do know that I have three angry men in front of me.

"But You said I could have them! Remember?" I said, the vague memory coming back to me.  
"I—we did?"  
"Yep! You did! All three of you. You let me buy whatever I wanted yesterday so I paid my rent and brought groceries!" I said flashing them a smile. _Poor bastards._I had used my eyes to get them to do it._  
_"I remember that…and we told you-"  
"That it was a good idea." I finished His sentence  
"That's bullshit, man! Why would we give our wallets away to a middle school-"  
"I'm in high school."  
"—high school girl? It's not something we would do!"  
"You did do it. And I'll give them back if you let me go." I said. I could feel my eyes begin to change color  
"Really?" They asked in unison  
"Yeah, really." I dug in my pockets and pulled out the treasures the three sought out for. I tossed them their wallets.  
"Th-theres no more money! "  
"And Where are my credit cards!?"

"My wife's gonna kill me!"  
"That's not my problem. Let me go." They didn't move for a moment. "I said Let. Me. Go." I said, feeling my golden eyes turn completely red. The three men quickly moved to the side. I smirked inwardly and strolled past them. Once I was at the end of the ally, began to run around the corner that connected to another ally. If they were this pissed I knew my power wouldn't work for that long.

**Kano's P.O.V.**

It was a fairly average day. I wasn't doing anything. Life was somewhat normal. Then she crashed into me. I was just walking down an empty ally way when suddenly a girl came around the corner. She wore a bright and short yellow jacket that had red inside of it. Underneath it, she simply wore a black shirt that exposed most of her stomach and she wore dark green cargo shorts that were tucked into her knee-high black and white converse. She quickly advanced from the corner of the alleyway and knocked into me and we both fell to the ground. I got a closer look at her face and she was, well…breath taking. She had flawless cooper colored skin and her short curly hair was a lovely chestnut hair with caramel highlights. Her eyes looked like pools of gold.  
"S-s-sorry! I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed with a light blush on her face. She tried pushing herself off of me but ended up jabbing me in the ribs were Kido hit me earlier  
"Ouch!"  
"Sorry! Sorry!"  
"It's ok, just calm down." I laughed, seeing her worried expression.

"Where is she?" I heard someone shout angrily. I looked over her shoulder and saw shadows forming at the other side of the ally. My attention returned to her and I saw her eyes flicker from gold to red, to back to gold. _I didn't see that one coming._

"Damn it. It's not that serious! Why won't they leave me alone?" I heard her hiss under her breath. She quickly rolled off of me and pushed her self of the ground. She offered her hand to me and I took it. As soon I was up she began to run again.  
"Wait!"  
"What is it?" She asked, she had stopped running but she was still slowly walking away while she looked towards me  
"What's your name?"  
She smiled. It was a brilliant smile that made me smile too. She said ,"I'll tell you if we meet again, Kano-san!"  
I couldn't help but love the way my name rolled off her tongue. I smile deeply to myself, until I realized I never told her my name. _How does she know my name? And why do I feel so weird around her? And why do I like it so much?_ My smile curved into a smirk. I can tell she's going to be very interesting. This….this is excellent! Wait…I need to tell Kido-chan about her. She has eye abilities. So one way or another…..

**I'll see her again**


End file.
